


The Family Way

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Baaaaaby Griffons, Community: beastwars_100, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Kid Fic, Original Child Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airazor and Tigatron hatch out baby griffons, and the Maximals make a surprising ally as a result. Originally written as a series of drabbles for beastwars_100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Way

**Part One**

Airazor planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "There's no regulation against it."

"But..."

"And the truth is, it was something of an accident." Tigatron, at least, seemed apologetic. Airazor elbowed him hard in the side.

"You could have at least told me," Optimus protested. "We could have prepared a spot in the Axalon."

"Under constant threat of attack?" Airazor rolled her optics. "We're only telling you now because they'll be flying soon."

"Better late than never, I guess." Optimus peered into the nest; a trio of brown and white grifflets stared back. "Welcome to the family."

  


 **Part Two**

Rattrap entered the Axalon's control room and let out a squawk of surprised disgust. "Aww, geez, what is this?"

"Lunch time. They're growing, they need to eat."

"But do ya gotta do _that_ in _here_? Where the rest of us can see? Can't ya take them some place private when they're hungry?"

"No one tells you to go hide when you're hungry."

"Dino-butt does, all the time! An' that ain't the point."

Airazor shook her head and tossed another dead mouse into the playpen for the grifflets to squabble over. "Rattrap, I really think you're taking this much too personally."

  


 **Part Three**

His only warning was a hunting shriek from above. Waspinator had no chance to dodge before the Maximal falcon was on him, talons fisted to knock him hard into the ground.

She transformed and landed beside him, weapons primed and ready to fire. "What," she growled, "were you doing with my hatchlings?"

Waspinator knew the value of cowering; he used it now. "Wazzzzpinator no hurt kittenbots! Just wanted to play with them."

Airazor looked from him to the happy, unharmed trio bounding over, and put her weapons away as the grifflets swarmed him. "Waspinator, I think we need to talk."

  


 **Part Four**

"Waspinator! You're late!"

There was no mistaking the rage in Megatron's voice, and Waspinator paused to hover out of easy striking distance. "Wazzzzpinator sorry. Wazzzzpinator was...unavoidably detained by Maximal fliers."

"Wretched nuisances," Megatron grumbled. "Well, now that you're finally here, let us go over my latest attack plans, yessss."

Waspinator breathed a silent sigh of relief and buzzed after Megatron, hoping that the tyrant never discovered that the "Maximal fliers" were a trio of infant fuzors, and that Waspinator had been unavoidably detained by letting them test their wings chasing him. He had a feeling Megatron would never understand.


End file.
